


Keeping a Secret

by nerdyholler (katznhund)



Series: Strike Team: Love [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dating is hard, F/M, Mass Effect Multiplayer, New Relationship, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katznhund/pseuds/nerdyholler
Summary: When they return to the Nexus from their shore leave on Voeld, Taavet and Nora decide they aren’t quite ready to go public with their relationship. Keeping it secret is a little more difficult than they thought so they eventually decide to tell the other two members of team.Prompt fill for my multiplayer OCs, Taavet the angara insurgent and Nora the human sentinel.





	Keeping a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill for tumblr and hey, the turian havoc and soldier on the team finally have names and get to talk.

Taavet and Nora sat together, Nora’s head resting on his shoulder, hands intertwined. In the morning they’d return to the Nexus, and a few days after that it would be on to the next assignment. They knew they needed to talk about what they were going to do once they were beyond the relative privacy of Voeld, though neither was eager to start the conversation.

Finally, it was Nora who broke the silence, “Taavet, Taavi, what are we going to do when we get back? How do we handle this?”

“Hmph, I was hoping you might know. Does APEX have rules about relationships?”

“Honestly," she said slowly, "I’m not sure. I never expected to be in this position. I mean, I don’t think so. There’s no hard and fast rule that I’m aware of, not like the Alliance, and technically, the militia is unofficial so…” she shrugged her shoulders.

“We could ask Kandros.”

Nora sat up and looked at him, “Do you really want to ask him that?”

“Not especially.”

“Me either.” She settled back against his shoulder. “I have no idea how this works. Even if we weren’t going off and fighting things together, I’d still be a little lost.”

“You said you wanted to take things slow, so perhaps it’s just something between the two of us, our secret.” He put his other hand on top of hers. “My heart is full, but as long as you know, that’s enough.”

“I’m going to miss this, being close to you whenever I want,” she gave him a kiss on the cheek, “but I agree. For now it’s just between us.”

* * *

 “Taavi,” Nora leaned forward and put her forehead on his chest, arms hanging by her sides, “this is hard. I feel like everyone’s watching us all the time. I know I’m being paranoid. Tell me I’m being paranoid.”

Taavet looked down at the cascade of blue hair. “You’re being paranoid.”

“Thanks,” she mumbled. “This is dumb. Are we being dumb? Should we not worry about any of this? Have I mentioned, I have no idea how dating or whatever is supposed to work?”

“Yes, probably, and yes.” The blue hair didn’t move and he could feel the pressure as Nora leaned into him. “But, I know what you mean. Every time I look in your direction or we speak with one another, I’m afraid everyone can see how I feel about you. I might be more reserved than some angara but it’s still nothing compared to your aliens. You're all very good keeping things bottled up.”

“Team Milky Way: we may be shit at going to a new galaxy and finding a home but we’re great at hiding our feelings.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at the sarcasm that hit so close to the truth. “So, does than mean you think we should talk to Kandros?”

“No,” Nora straighten up and gave him a look of mild shock and horror, “I mean, let’s not jump to anything here. Besides, I really don’t think Kandros cares, it would just be us being more awkward than usual. We’re almost off the station for a while anyways.” She paused and sighed. “But that does bring up another issue, once we leave it’s back to cramped squad quarters.”

“I’ve been thinking about that too. If we’re struggling with this on a space station, I doubt it will be easier when we have to spend most of our time with two other people.”

Nora frowned, “We have to tell them.”

“We have to tell them,” he agreed.

“Fine,” her voice was flat and completely void of enthusiasm, “let’s see if Kal and Rees want to get together for drinks later.”

* * *

Kalisa Scylix and Ellis Rees, the other two members of Sierra team, eventually agreed on a round of early evening drinks at Taavet’s temporary apartment, ostensibly to catch up on everyone’s shore leave and discuss anything that needed to be done before going on their mission. Right on time, the buzzer to the apartment sounded. It was the soldier, Rees, prompt as always. A few minutes later, their turian havoc, Kalisa, showed up with apologies for running late. Once gathered, they swapped shore leave stories, made small talk about the upcoming mission, things they still wanted to do before they left the Nexus, and discussed news about other teams’ assignments.

As the conversation started to wind down, Taavet and Nora shared a nervous glance and Nora cleared her throat, “So, while we’re all together, unofficially and everything, there something I –we, wanted to talk to you about.”

“Yes,” Taavet continued, “you see, Nora and I are…” he paused, searching for the right word to describe their relationship.

“What? You two finally decided to get together?” Kalisa teased.

“I…well, yes. I guess,” Nora stuttered.

“Good on you two, right Rees.” Rees huffed and frowned slightly. Kalisa ignored him. “So, is that what all this was about?”

“Yes, but also,” Taavet wrung his hands together, “we’re fairly certain there aren’t any rules about relationships in APEX but since you’re the ones we’re running missions with, we wanted to discuss it with you.”

“There aren’t any rules against it,” Rees started, “but I have to say, I’m not a huge fan. That might just be the old Alliance way of thinking though.”

Kalisa rolled her eyes, “And I told you not everyone does things the same way as the humans.” She turned to Taavet and Nora, “APEX isn’t that formal. Do your job and no one’s going to care what, or who, you do in your off hours. Can we agree on that Rees?”

This was clearly a topic that had come up between them before, much to Taavet and Nora’s surprise. “As long as it doesn’t compromise the mission,” he gave both of them a stern look and they nodded wide-eyed in return.

“And for the record, I’m happy for you kids and all,” Kalisa’s tone turned serious and she leaned forward, “but if I think it’s becoming a problem, I’ll be the first one to ask Kandros for a replacement.” She made eye contact with each of them, holding their gaze with her small grey eyes. Just as quickly, her face relaxed again, “Keep an open channel with us and each other and you’ll be fine. Problems tend to start when you stop talking, that’s true even when you aren’t dating but especially so when you are.” Kalisa set her drink down on the table, “Was there anything you wanted to talk about?”

“No, I think that was it.” Nora smiled nervously.

“Actually, there was one other thing.” Taavet looked at Nora, then over at Rees and Kalisa, “can we keep this between us? It’s private, for now.”

“Of course,” Rees said.

“Don’t worry, we won’t go gossiping in the barracks.” Kalisa stood and gathered her things, “I imagine you two want a little time alone and, no offense, but I’ll be seeing enough of all of you in the near future so I’m going to go spend the rest of the evening with the people I won’t be seeing for a while.”

“I should go as well.” Rees joined her, “There’s still a few things I need to take care of before we ship out.”

Rees held his hand out and Taavet shook it, “Thank you for stopping by and understanding.”

Nora shook Rees’ hand as well, “Enjoy the rest of your shore leave.”

Kalisa, however, was already at the door of the apartment, “See you around HQ.”

Once Taavet and Nora were alone again, they sunk down on the couch and took in several deep breathes. It had gone better than they’d hoped and later they’d try to dissect the undertones and hints of the conversations between their turian and soldier teammates, but for now, a weight was lifted. Their secret no longer belonged just to them, they’d shared it with two of the people who knew them best, and now they had the room to see where things went between them.


End file.
